Simon Waking Up, At Last!
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: When Finn and Jake find an ancient dungeon they discover a book of incalculable knowledge. This is the story of what happens after the Book is opened. Simon will live again.
1. Limitless knowledge

Simon waking up at Last

It was a usual day in the land of Ooo.

Candy people were partying like there was no tomorrow, tree trunks was baking apple pie, and finally the hero of Ooo, Finn the human and his trusty dog Jake were having an adventure in an old dungeon, and I mean REALLY old!

"Come on man, we're almost there." Jake exclaimed bombastically to Finn. They were nearing the end of this long and difficult dungeon; there had been simple monsters at the beginning, skeletons, trolls, and one very gross ball of flesh. Then the monsters got increasingly hard, leviathans, baby demons, and a psychic witch with fire powers. Now they are at the end of this dungeon and there is a door with a sign on it that reads 'He who passes through this door and reads from the book of infinite knowledge shall receive powers untold.'

"Come on Jake, I gotta read that book," Finn said excitedly rushing into the room and found it to look like one of those Indiana Jones temples he had seen in movies. A small book sat closed on a pedestal in the center of the room with light streaming onto it from a hole in the ceiling. Finn tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Man I hope this doesn't end up like what happened with the Glasses of Nerdicon'

Taking a few steps forward up to the book he takes a moment to examine the cover. It had no images, no words, and no this book is by 'blank'. Gathering a breath Finn opened the book and a glow shone from it that seemed to imbue Finn with something powerful, maybe even divine. Wings formed out of the light upon Finn's back, not that he even noticed. Jake could only watch, the light did not seem to hurt Finn in any way so he stood by looking into the light as well. In that light he saw nothing but, he thought he heard a voice at the edge of his mind. The voice seemed as old as time, soft as breath of air, and the force behind it was as strong as time was old. It whispered many things all at the same time, all of it was under stood and none of it forgotten. Knowledge was potent in its words; it seemed as if Finn had opened a long closed flood gate with the whole of creation behind it.

They stood there for only 5 minutes but to them eternity was packed into each and every second of it. The glow faded and receded back into the book and time started again for the duo. Finn closed the book, raised it from its place, and placed it in his shirt pocket. A ring appeared where the book had been a moment ago and its being awoke from its long slumber placing itself on Finn's left ring finger.

It fit perfectly all most too perfect.

A moment later the wings disappeared.

In a moment of blur the room was replaced by the lab of Princess Bubblegum. The princess had heard nothing and had her back to them working on a largely complex problem that covered three white boards. She had become obsessed with solving it; she despised anything that made her feel inferior in any way. Her attention was so narrow minded that Finn walked up right next to her before she noticed him. His eyes were slightly glazed over, Finn walked to the board and picked up a marker and began to alter and CORRECT her work. She was going to yell at him and Jake but then she saw what he was doing. The equation that had taken her days to even begin had taken Finn moments to crack like an egg. She was awe struck at this prospect and then it occurred to her that she had noticed nothing and then there they were. It infuriated her that this BOY had out brained her, he was self proclaimed 'all about stupid' for Glob's sakes.

Restraining herself she began to talk, "So guys what's going on?" This brought Finn and Jake back from the farthest corners of their minds. "Hu, hey Jake how did we get here?"

"I don't know man; the last thing I remember was you opening that book." Pb noticed their confusion and decided to give them details of what little she knew about the situation to try and get answers from them. "Well I don't know about how you got in here but, you started to change it you cracked in 60 seconds the problem I've been working on for the past WEEK!" Pb screamed gesturing to the board and they both look.

A strange feeling enters Finn's mind and he remembers the events that occurred in the last room of the dungeon. His mind feels a new presence enter the room for a moment and a new voice was heard in the room. "Hello, my name is Raphael, I am the guardian of eternal knowledge, all that has ever been known or ever will, lies within the Book, thank you for retrieving me from my resting place, and it's truly been an eternity since I have seen the world outside of that chamber. But, that is not why I have revealed myself; I want to put your minds at ease. I am the reason why Finn and Jake cannot remember what occurred a few moments ago, they looked into the center of all knowledge, their minds learned far too much, far too fast, if I had not intervened his mind would be ash, so I have hidden a great portion of the knowledge in the back of his mind, I will slowly allow Finn's mind to take it once more. The knowledge will slowly surface in his mind, or when it will be needed."

" Jake however has no such need and though he doesn't remember the chamber he retains the knowledge he learned there because he was far enough away from my influence that his mind can handle the amount of knowledge that his mind absorbed without burning, he may be a little out of it for a few days while the knowledge soaks in but then he will know, among other things immortality and incredible powers, nearly invulnerable, unstoppable focus, and much mind that will be harder to influence then a simple belly-rub can do."

Raphael spoke slow but clear and though faster since it was all mental talk and required no breath.

"Awe, man why can't I just have the knowledge now do you see Pb's face right now!" Finn exclaimed pointing to one princess Bubblegum with her mouth on the floor examining Finn's work.

"Because your mind, however strong can't handle all that knowledge all at once, your mind would burn and your head would burst open, which reminds me go to the window and CATCH!."

Finn walked to the window all bummed out but is jolted back to reality when he sees something out beyond the kingdom walls, it seems to pull itself together from dust and pebbles, out of it can the stone form of the Enchiridion which hurled itself at Finn, who caught it with strange ease. Everyone gasped, and the book returned to its first form, that being an actual book.

"There if you want your knowledge and power so bad, read this and I'll give you some of your powers and a slice of the knowledge, just remember YOU wanted this, wake me when you have done so." This is where Raphael receded back into the Book.

Pb was the first to break out of her trance since she was listening but her attention was centered on the board that she now looked away from. "So Finn, I will assume you will need some time to read the Enchiridion, so I'll take Jake out of here while you read." Pb then escorted Jake out with her as a dark thought crossed her mind, 'I must have that book I don't care if I have to rip it out him, and I will have that book.'

Back with Finn

Finn walked over to one on Pb's experiment tables and clears it off being careful to organize the items on a new table along with the things already on the table. With that done Finn pulls up a chair to the now cleared table and begins to read from the Enchiridion. At first it was simple things. How to survive various poisons, safe edible plants, best sword styles, things like that which he skipped because he had read those parts before. Then, it got into more interesting territory. It showed how to deflect magic with only your mind, various spells of transportation around one universe or to another (hint, hint), and many other things that would prove useful in his life, like a permanent flame shield that didn't turn you blue.

Then he hit the mother lode.

It was a in a very boring section of the Enchiridion, one without many pictures or illustrations. 'How to sever both magic and mental connections between cursed objects and the afflicted.'

This made Finn think of the Ice King. He had once been human, and his name was Simon Petrikov, 'Marcy is gonna flip out when she hears this,' thought Finn as he read. The process seemed simple enough, just an overly long winded spell, a few symbols to be drawn around the crown and around the afflicted's person, but there was a problem with that. 'The cursed object must be removed from the afflicted's person and then sealed away.'

While that seems simple in retrospect, the fact is that the crown isn't going to give up Simon just like that. There's a good chance that it would attempt to lash out at anyone that attempts to save Simon from its control. But that still raised the question if it was possible to save Simon from the crown would he be able to do it.

"I need to go see Marceline."

After 2 Reviews another chapter goes up.

Simon will be free.


	2. A little Hint to what happens next

Ch.2 The Plan, What is it again?

"Woo, woo, woo, hold on you think we should do what?" Finn asked in surprised at Marceline.

"You heard me Finn."

"But you plan just seems soo…"

"Simple?"

"Ya, that's it simple, it just seems like it won't work."

"I read the entire chapter you found in the Enchiridion, this plan

Will work, now do you have the box?"

"Right here."

"And the bubble maker?"

"Right here; and ya I know make sure to put in on 4, and have the void sword ready."

"Well then let's get to it."

"Ya, let's go save Simon!"


	3. There Comes A Day

There Comes A Day When We All Must Die

Note:This will be the last chapter I post before handing the stroy over.

It was a short flight to the Ice Kingdom and an even shorter flight up to the Ice King who was waiting at the window.

"Hey guys, so where is this 'super cool magic thing' that you wanted me to see?" Said the Ice King as he joined Finn and Marceline outside the window. "Just Follow us Ice King," Marceline said, "your gonna like it, it will even make all the princesses nicer to you."

"REALLY!" The Ice King exclaimed in a very girly way.

And on that note they flew towards the Candy Kingdom, even Finn who had earned the ability of telekenesis and had trained it to the extent that he was able to lift himself off the ground. When they arrived every street was empty, not a single person in sight except for Princess Bubblegum who was approaching where they would land.

"Hello princess, say, where is everybody?" The Ice King asked in some confusion.

"They're all in the castle waiting for you, the princesses too, they wanted to see it."

"Well then let's not keep them waiting." Said Marceline

With that thought in mind they headed for the city walls, but something stopped them.

'Wait.' Said that same voice that wispered it's voice as old as the universe. With that a great wind began to blow, harder and harder. Then, a great dome appeared out of the nothing that had been in front of them just a moment ago. Inside the Dome was a single entity, a man simply floating in the center of it, he wore only white, he didn't even look to be awake, just floating there. The Dome itself wasn't very large, only a few dozen feet across at any point.

'Hello, my old friend, it has truely been an eternity' The man spoke with no words, only a thought. 'Likewise, I see you heard my call' 'How could I not you are my friend, so let us get started?' This conversation between the man and Rapheal lasted only a moment but everyone heard it, except for the Ice King who had fainted in the most quickest fashion possible. The Dome around the man collapsed in on itself and was taken into him, and then he stood up from the ground he layed on.

"Been awhile since I used these." The man said stretching his legs. With everyone in shock still the man took it upon himself to snap them out of it. He clapped his hands loudly and exclaimed "Come on we doing this or not?"

Still stunned he let out a sigh,"Well, there goes the easy way." And he snapped his fingers, a moment later the field was empty.

Now at the palace there was the sound of wings and there they were, much to everyone insides great surprise. "Now, I suggest that we start before the Ice King comes to." The man suggested which brought them all back to reality. Marceline quickly walked to the Ice King and removed the crown, but not before she removed the jewels that adorned the icy crown. "Finn, the black hole if you will." Marceline said and Finn pulled the bubble blower from his back pack and blew a bubble on the 4th dimensional setting. Out came the dark void that wanted to consume all that was around it, but it only devoured one thing, the crown. Marceline threw the crown at its center and waited a few moments before giving Finn the signal. Finn drew the void blade from its sheath and plunged it far into the black hole. This time there was no boom, out with a wimper instead of a bang.

It was at the moment that Finn landed on the ground that the Ice King woke. He said no words, he never would again. The man walked to the Ice King and placed his head to the Ice King's. "There comes a day when we all must die, when we hang up our swords and weapons, and find our ever-lasting peace, Ice King it's time to find your peace and leave, your curse is gone Simon now its time to met the waking world."

The man called to his core and brought forth the Dome again this time was different however, he remained standing and the Dome was only a few yards across. As the Dome grew outward to its stopping point it pushed Ice King to his feet and brought his hands up to the smooth surface of the Dome. 'Everyone one that can hear my voice, come to the Dome and touch the glass.

Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, Betty, and to some extent Rapheal all came to the Dome and touched the glass. The world around them vanished it all began to feel like the moment Alice feel down the Rabbit Hole.

-Inside of Ice King's mind- The Man under the Dome's POV

It was very cold inside the Ice King's mind, the only places that were warm were in the places where stories seemed to be made. 'Well then, let's get going, we have much ground to cover if we are to find the Core.'


	4. Final chapter, The End has Come

The End has come

It was a long and arduous walk across a plain of what felt like the searing heat and blistering cold, or so it seemed, for the people on the outside only a few minutes had passed since they entered. On the inside however time ran at a different rate. We join our group as they find an old building out in that empty desert.

"Alright, we may take a moments rest, we have only just begun." Said our extremely calm host. At the mention of rest the whole groug collapsed on the various pieces of furniture around the room. Only one did not collapse when everyone else did. "So Raf, how's it feel to have a body, if only mentally?" Said our host. "Well Last, it's fine but I prefer my book, I've just been in it so long i'm used to it."

"Last? So that's his name?" Asked Finn when he heard such an interesting fact. "No, but that's the name i've used since the Last Great War because in truth i'm the last of my kind, or so I thought until I felt your mind Finn. Congradulations, we're not alone anymore."

Everyone just turned to stare at him with the exception of Raf, who already knew this. "Before you ask, No i'm not lying, Yes i'm 100% human, and as for my constructs, I learned to tap the closest power to God a human has access to, my soul."

Pb was standing there slack-jaw with a twitching eye, Jake wasn't really paying attention, and Marceline, was honestly crying a little bit.

As for Finn, well, both his mental and emotional status were going all over the place. However exhausted he felt his will to know about his kind pushed him to stand and walk to Last.

"How, how did you survive when everyone else died!" Finn exclaimed out the loudest question in his head.

"You could call me a coward for what I did but I did it to survive and to preserve some piece of humanity, I only wish I could have done more." It was then that Last cupped his hands and a glow appeared in them, no not a single glow but the glow of thousands of little lights floating in his hands. "These are the souls of the last people to be engulfed in flame, they were all the Arc could hold, sad because Noah's was much bigger."

"What's the Arc?" Pb cut in.

Last did not even turn, he simply snapped his fingers and it came just as it did before with a rush of wind. "My soul, is the Arc that carries the souls that could be saved." "But there are three I would want you to met." With these words two lights rose from the rest and came to rest on the ground. Their light grew until three figures stood before them when the light vanished.

One man, equiped with a leather jacket, spikked up hair, and an over all air of 'I'm a badass', called to the group and said "Hey, I'm Dean Winchester, and what the hell is that chick made of?"

"Skip it, we need to bind him again Dean, your brother will be joining us shortly." Last spoke with authority and a hint of his true age mixed in. And so the second soul became the figure of a tall man with large brown eyes and a kind face tempered years beyond his age.

"Sam Winchester, prepare the world ended long ago and now the time has come to rebuild, but first we must bind Death once more." This statment was met by many different reactions (which I won't list because this group is getting to big to keep doing that).

"Listen Last, don't you remember what Death said the last time we did that he said and I DO quote 'Try to bing me again and you'll be dead before you even start'." Dean said with a hint of worry and quite a bit of bravodo. Last wasn't even listening, he was already ready to start. "Sam, care to do the honors?"

Sam walked to the table with many odd objects litering its surface and began to speak in a language that no one really understood, at the same time storm clouds formed overhead and the earth below shook with great violent shakes.

But that moment passed and the spell was done.

Death appeared in the same manners he had when the Winchesters bound him the first time. It was not the image of Death that Finn and the others of Ooo were familiar with. He looked to be a tall slender man that carried a cane, and wore a strange cross between a black robe and a business suit. His eyes showed no interest, amusement, or even anger when he appeared.

"So it appears you've called my bluff, now what do you want so I may take my leave of this dying place, not that I would be gone long, I am Death after all, I would return to collect this old man's soul."

"No, you won't, you're going to help us save him and pull him from this Hell, and as you know the four of us have all been there. Now this is an order, take all of us to the center of this man mind and aid us in breaking the binds that keep him inside this cold and dark place."

Nearing to the end of that conversation between Last and Death the ground began to sway just a little, not much just barely noticable and Last's face contorted into pure aggression, a true order had been given. Death however was not fazed in the slightest by this display.

"Very well, but keep this in mind, when all of you die, I'll be there waiting for you, at the end."

With those words they were somewhere dark and filled with an endless cold. There were in a circular area with many passages leading away from them it was a fairly large room with a fountain at it's center, the water did not freeze in the cold, in fact, it glowed and everything seemed to get warmer the closer to the fountain you stood.

"There I have brought you to the center of the Labyrith that has ensnarled this man mind, is there anything else I can do for you since you haven't let me go?"

"Only two, bring Simon here."

Again, Death snapped his fingers and at his feet lay a sleeping Simon Petrikov, the man stirred from his slumber and with tired eyes he looked up and saw Death.

Realizing who was staring down on him, Simon quickly crawled his way to the center of the room never taking his eyes off Death.

"Done, what's the second?"

"Simple, no coming after the living people in this room until it is truely their time to die, with that said you are free and feel free to stop by the candy kingdom, I have the most profound idea to start a fast food restaurant there."

Death's chains flashed into existance and broke with an audiable 'chink'.

"Very well than, I will see all of you later."

With that Death took his leave from Simon's mind.

About the time that he made it half way to the fountain Marceline called out to him. Simon turned at the sound of her voice and saw Marceline running towards him, this caused Simon to momentarily forget about Death as he stood up and embraced Marceline.

"Simon! I missed you soo much." Marceline said with tears in her eyes.

"So did I but, how did you get in here?"

Last raised his hand,"That would be my doing."

Simon looked towards Last and smiled.

"So you've come back, after all these years."

Last walked to Simon and they shared a brief hug.

"I never did thank you for helping me and Marceline during the aftermath of the war."

"What do you mean Simon, I thought that it was just us all that time?"

"It was but one day, before I found you, I was lonely and I prayed for someone to be out there, well I heard the sound of wings behind me, I turned around expecting to see a bird but instead I saw a man with wings the only thing he told me was, 'Keep walking this road and you will find another survivor.' With that I heard the sound of wings again and he was gone. I saw him again a few times when we couldn't decide what way to go I would see him and he just pointed out a path, it always seemed to work out."

Finn had been listening to the conversation and a thought occured to him.

"Wait Last, now that we have Simon how are we gonna get out of here?"

This caught Last's attention and he laughed a deep laugh, the kind that leaves you gasping for breath.

"My dear Finn, it's simple we imagine the door, this place doesn't abid by the laws of reality so we can bend it however we want!"

Everyone seemed satisfied with the awnser and soon enough a large stone door came into existence.

"Now it is over." Last said as he opened the door and shining through was blue light the blue light from the Dome of Soul.

"When you pass through the door you will go back to your body."

And with those words the labyrith that was all around them began to tremble.

"What's happening!?" Everyone but Last exclaimed in fear, but Last only smiled.

"This place is what the crown built to imprison Simon, now that the crown is gone and he is about to wake, it has begun to collapse so that it will rebuid itself as what Simon's mind SHOULD look like, but I say we should hurry, we don't want to be in here when it goes down."

In the time it took Last to explain everyone but Marceline and Simon had made it out.

"Thank you Last, for everything, if there's anything I can do to repay you, name it."

Last smiled. "Just tell Finn your feelings for him, I know, i'm old not blind."

Marceline blushed until her cheeks were pink but noded. With that they passed through the door.

To the people on the outside it had been 15 minutes, for those that went inside, it was eternity.

But here is when those that went under woke and the first thing anyone noticed was that the Ice King didn't look the same, instead of a blue skinned bearded old man, but just a man a human man.

Marceline ran over to Simon that was only just waking up when everyone else was wide awake.

At first Simon didn't quite understand, then the events came back to him and he smiled.

Over the next few days Simon was intergrated into Ooo and there was a long standing party held to celebrate.

Last did in fact, open a fast food shop in the Candy kingdom, and it was NOT, repeat NOT made out of candy, nor did it serve candy.

Death did occasionally stop by and eat, there was even an order reserved for him called "The Death Special (Please note will not cause death)"

And the Land of Ooo was a happy place, until next time.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Last at the writer/narrator.

"Yes?"

"I want to say it to the audience."

"Come on,... very well go ahead."

"My name is Last, and the end of this story has come, goodbye and goodnight."


End file.
